1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fastening and locking systems for use in any application wherein at least one object (or element) is to be fastened to another object, especially when one or both will be subjected to vibration, rotation or other movement tending to unfasten the objects.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Traditional screw-type fasteners have a clockwise spiral groove that corresponds with an object's threaded core for fastening. In certain instances, upon experiencing a vibration, the fastener is unwound and loosened in a counterclockwise rotation away from the object.
Prior art locking systems do not provide a fastening system that counteracts the loosening of a fastener upon experiencing a vibration. The need affects many industries and applications, including, but not limited to, the medical industry (surgical and orthopedic fasteners), mining and natural gas recovery (pipe and fittings), the oil industry (drilling rigs and platforms), the aircraft and aerospace industry (aircraft and aerospace nuts and bolts), shipping (propellers and superstructures), heavy industry (wind turbine blades and base fastening), military (tank and heavy vehicles), bridges and buildings (scaffolding and girders), and automobile industry (attaching automobile wheels to axles).
It would therefore be desirable to develop a locking system for fastening a first object to one or more other objects that prevents unfastening due to vibration until unlocked.